Oops
by HeartofGeorgia
Summary: A one night stand has left Calixte Harold in a very delicate situation indeed. Now what? OC, very very lemony goodness, possible yaoi, and my very first story on this account! Any suggestions will be appreciated, I'm living on Cap'n Crunch and Pringles, so I'm a little brain-dead.
1. Chapter 1

_No, no no no no no!_ I thought to myself, staring forlornly at the little blue plus. _This can't be right!_ But according to it, and all the other tests in the trash beside me, it can. I got shakily to my feet, breathing deeply to keep my breakfast in it's usual place, and stood in front of the mirror, staring at myself in what vaguely resembled disgust. Why I didn't take that pill that morning, why I didn't think that night, why I could possibly have chosen to do such things were beyond me, but one thing was now clear: I was pregnant, and I knew the father had barely any idea I even existed.

Getting to work that morning was a hormonal roller coaster ride. One moment I'm crying against the steering wheel, trying to get the situation wrapped around my head, and the next I'm fuming at myself, my stupidity, the father of my unborn child, the world in general. _General_, I snort, thinking harder about my situation. In a rage-induced stupor, I barely noticed that I was sitting in my parking space with my bag in hand, ready to walk in the door over two hours early. _Overtime is going to be nice, actually_, I caught myself thinking. Baby items are prohibitively expensive in Gaia, especially considering the underpopulation problem we've been facing recently. I looked at the pack of cigarettes in the side pocket of my bag sadly for a moment before crumpling it thoroughly and throwing it into a dumpster. There goes a simple creature comfort, but if I'm gonna have a kid, I may as well do it right. No more drinking, no more marijuana on nights I can't sleep, no more smoking, no more going weeks without a proper meal… It all has to change. _Pull yourself together, Calixte! You're not a child anymore, quit whining like one!_ I settled on one of the stone benches beside the tall granite building, enjoying the crisp morning breeze blowing against my face. Suddenly, my stomach turns a little funny. _Oh no…._ I thought as I leaned over. _Not again!_ I felt the bile boiling up in spite of myself, and I made a last-ditch run for that same dumpster, barely making it in time before my poor little breakfast was shoved back up.

_Gross,_ I thought, thankful for the bottle of water and travel size tube of toothpaste in the bottom of my bag. I swirled a mixture of both around inside my mouth, ridding it of the disgusting taste. Walking back to my spot and planning on sitting again for a while, I checked my watch. _Already?_ I thought to myself, seeing that my extra time had already passed. Hurrying inside, I clocked in and got right to work with a large stack of paperwork, hoping to bury my head inside it for the rest of the day, avoiding any thoughts of _him_, the one who had been plaguing my mind for the past three and a half months now. I found myself being particularly careful around my abdomen, and couldn't help but to nurse the silly notion that people could see it, with some sort of x-ray vision or something. I laughed a little at my own expense.

Looking up for the first time in two hours, I just so happened to notice the one person I didn't want to see at that very moment walking down the small row of cubicles toward me. I buried my face back into my paperwork, but not before noticing him pause outside my tiny workspace, cocking his head curiously, and getting a very strange look on his face before continuing along his way. _ How on earth am I ever going to tell him that I'm pregnant with his child?_ I wondered, not looking back up for the rest of the day.

_Mewling and clawing at the sheets beside me, I looked down at him, spreading my thighs in invitation. I gasped as he gladly took the opportunity, burying his tongue deep inside of me. Writhing for a moment in my wet warmness, he only took a moment to find that magic button, running his tongue over it enticingly as he kept my eyes. I bit my lip, moaning loudly for a moment as I tightened around his tongue. _God, this isn't the first time he's done this, is it?_ I thought to myself as he suckled on another bundle of highly sensitive nerves, nibbling it slightly as he reached up to tweak my nipples. Gasping for breath, I pulled him up to my face by his hair, kissing him roughly and pulling his cock gently inside of me. I gave him an inch and he took a mile, as he flipped me suddenly onto my knees and elbows, working me fast and hard. I screamed in pleasure, crying out his name…_

"SEPHIROTH!"

I woke up panting, the sheets beneath me soaked in both sweat and cum, bittersweetly reminding me all the more of that single, drunken night. Though I couldn't remember exact details consciously, I certainly could unconsciously, as that dream had obviously shown me. I gave up any thoughts of getting to sleep, so I reached into the nightstand drawer beside me, fumbling momentarily in the dark before I found what I was looking for: a large vibrator and a bottle of lubricant. _I may not be proud of it, but I'm sure as hell getting sleep tonight,_ I thought to myself. Thank god it's Friday.

**Not a bad way to break a hiatus, eh? This is a new account, I didn't dare use my old one for fear of getting old subscribers all worked up over a different genre. I can't seem to get into my old stories anymore, and I didn't feel it would be fair to try to work on them without actually feeling some fondness toward them. Sorry that this is totally different, especially with an OC, but I feel you might come to like her over time. She really tends to get herself into some shit, as you can proably already see. Hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking a lot of lemon is gonna be involved in this story, so be prepared!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I had to do major editing on it this morning because I wrote it at 1 AM last night and the grammar was less than ideal.**

_Oops Chapter 2_

_What possessed me to go that hard last night?!_ I thought to myself as I limped to my car the next morning. I had made an appointment with a doctor as soon as possible, to get myself checked out and to make absolutely sure the four pregnancy tests (claiming 99.9% accuracy) were right after all. Sliding carefully into the driver's seat, I thanked past-me for getting the plushest seat covers available.

The drive to the clinic was relatively nice, considering it was a Saturday on a holiday weekend. It was the Saturday after Thanksgiving, and the Black Friday shopping traffic had died down significantly, though if you looked hard enough you could spot a few old ladies putting around with their cars packed full of shopping bags. I pulled into the clinic about five minutes early, thinking I could just sit in the waiting room until my name was called, but was shocked to see a large, familiar black truck parked not far down the row. Just to be sure I wasn't hallucinating, I peered carefully into the window from a few cars down. _Imagine that. He must be here for his Mako treatment,_ I thought curiously. But judging by the outright pain on his face, there was another issue. I watched helplessly as he limped into the clinic, pausing occasionally to cough into the cloth hanky he clutched in his hand. Realizing that I was going to be late if I just stood there looking like a fool, I grabbed my bag and headed inside.

Walking up to the front desk, I noted that the time was down to the very second that I was supposed to be there. The slightly bored-looking receptionist smiled up at me kindly, handing me the clipboard to sign in and put down my insurance information. I grabbed a relatively new magazine and settled into a corner seat, not noticing as Sephiroth himself sat only two seats away from me, trying to stifle his cough. Not looking up or remembering what I saw in the parking lot, I offered him a tissue from my bag.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, taking it gingerly from my hand. I looked up at the familiar voice, blushing lightly.

"H-hello General. What brings you here?" I asked, feigning only a light interest, though inside I was burning with morbid curiosity.

"Hello cadet. I seem to have picked up-," he paused to cough into the tissue I had handed him, his face twisting in pain again. I couldn't help but to notice a thick, red stain seeping through the thin paper. "-a bit of a cough," he finished awkwardly. I nodded, ignoring the way he hid the tissue discreetly away, probably trying to hide the blood. "What brings you here? You look healthy enough," he asked in his own version of curiosity.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted, not even thinking about it. _Fool! _I screamed at myself as he looked to the stomach of my already slightly straining shirt.

"Congratulations," he said, taken aback, before coughing again.

"Howard," the receptionist called, and I scurried behind the door, throwing an awkward "thanks" over my shoulder before it closed. She led me to a room down the hall, smiling comfortingly at my obvious discomfort after my "encounter" with the great General of ShinRa's army.

"You still have about ten minutes to wait, actually. I just saw a rather… Awkward, situation brewing, and I thought I'd save you from it," she said kindly. I was touched, as no one had ever thought to do anything like that for me before. "He's the father, isn't he?" she asked, gesturing to my bloated abdomen. I nodded mutely. Was it really that obvious? If so, I'm in serious trouble. I'd been contemplating not even telling him, though I thought that was a bit cowardly. Or perhaps I could tell him and run like hell, as I had absolutely no idea how he'd react to being told he is going to become a father.

I waited patiently for the doctor to arrive, twiddling my thumbs whilst buried in my thoughts. Never once had it occurred to me to actually be worried about the appointment itself, but now that I was in the room, waiting to be seen, that apprehension of having someone poking and prodding at me was starting to creep up on me. Even though I had yearly exams, I still didn't enjoy the process.

I looked up as a pretty older lady walked in, wearing a white lab coat and round wire-rimmed glasses. She smiled at me gently as she held out her hand.

"Doctor Clare. Nice to meet you," she said professionally, obviously proud of her title.

"Calixte Howard, though I'm sure you already know that," I said with a laugh, nodding toward my file in her hand. She smiled wider, glad that I wasn't so apprehensive that I couldn't crack a joke or two.

"Well, I don't see much to be concerned about in your files, you come in to yearly checkups religiously, take care of yourself, don't overindulge… I don't see any reason your child shouldn't be healthy," she said as she grabbed the stethoscope from around her neck to listen first to my chest, then back, then moved it down to my abdomen. "Excuse me, children. I hear more than one heartbeat down here," she laughed. I went stark white, gripping the edge of the examination table.

"How many?" I asked, my teeth clenched slightly.

"At least two, maybe more. I won't be able to tell until we bring the ultrasound in later," she replied, obviously not very concerned by my reaction. She saw in my case file that I was unmarried, it was perfectly reasonable to be slightly panicked to find out that I was having multiples. She asked me about any weight gain ("Not as much as I probably should, I just found out yesterday."), morning sickness ("I can't hold much down anymore. It seems like I should just start eating ramen, it doesn't taste much different going down or going up."), and any concerns I might be having.

"Not concerns about the health of the babies, more concerns about their fathers reaction to all this. You could say that they are a major "oops" moment, though I'll never tell them that," I said, my face heating up. She nodded understandingly.

"I see here that you were on birth control at the time of conception. Did you forget a day, or did the pill just not to its job?" she asked.

"Operator malfunction, I skipped out on it for about three days in a row because I'm a forgetful idiot sometimes. Guess this is what I get for silencing that alarm, eh?" I laughed, trying to ease my own tension. She laughed with me, paging through my files again. We both looked up as a nurse rolled an ultrasound machine in.

"Thank you, Suzanne. Could I get you to hook that up over here? It seems we have an eager mother," she said, glancing in my direction. I faked my best 'excited' face as I watched the brunette nurse plug the machine in and get it running. Doctor Clare, or Cassandra, as she had asked me to call her, instructed me to lift my shirt so she could spread the cold, blue gel across my abdomen. I gasped at the cold, slimy feel of it, but it heated rapidly to my own body temperature. Then she grabbed the wand for the ultrasound and placed it gently onto my lower stomach, moving it around while watching the screen. Soon, four little dark splotches showed up.

"Wow," she gasped. "Quadruplets. Their father is certainly in for a surprise," she chuckled. Moving the wand around a bit more, she showed me each of them, all exactly the same size. "A good sign," she said. "That means nobody is getting squished." I watched, fascinated. _Those are my babies. I'm really having babies. Oh my god._ I was actually getting a little excited over the notion. Sephiroth or no, I was going to be having babies within the next five to six months. I giggled as I watched a few tiny motions, their appendages not yet developed enough to be called arms or legs, and imagined what it would be like to feel them from inside me as they got older and stronger.

"Wow, they're all so healthy. You're obviously doing something right," Cassandra said, and I couldn't help but to feel a twinge of pride. I _was_ doing something right, after all. It was then that I decided to do another "right" thing.

I was going to tell Sephiroth.

Monday rolled around faster than I had hoped it would. It seems that once you start fearing a moment in your future, that moment decides to play Father Time and speed towards you like a freight train. Walking through the doors and clocking in went without a hitch, but going to my cubicle was a little more complicated. It seems someone had been ill before I got there, so there was a putrid smell of sick wafting about on my entire floor. I barely made it to the bathroom before I added to the smell, heaving miserably. _My nerves are obviously not helping anything,_ I thought, frustrated. Why couldn't I be brave about it and just walk right into his office and tell him? _Because you're a pussy._ I sighed and hauled my sorry butt back to my workspace, grabbing my perfume out of my bag and spraying it liberally inside the small area to make a smell barrier. Much better.

I decided to wait until at least lunch time to go tell him, in case he was doing something vitally important that couldn't be disturbed for fear of the world imploding or something. As the clock neared noon, I almost considered waiting until quitting time or next break, but I got a grip on myself. _Pull it together, it's not like he'll try to kill you or anything… Right?_ But my 'chicken' side was telling me otherwise. But as the whistle sounded for lunch, I found my feet carrying me to the dark wooden door at the end of the hall. Traitors.

I knocked softly, silently praying I wasn't disturbing anything, and was relieved when I heard him mumble for me to come in. As I walked inside, the first thing that struck me was how dark it was. What windows there were were covered liberally, no lights were on, and yet he was somehow sitting there doing his paperwork comfortably.

"Please shut the door, cadet, I have a bit of a headache," he asked me, sounding a bit miserable. I shut the door softly, understanding his pain completely. As I stood there awkwardly, he looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Well don't just stand there, please sit." He gestured to one of the plush black seats nestled beside his desk. I pulled one out and sat down in a heap, relieved to be off my swollen feet again. "What do you need?" he asked politely.

"I need to… talk to you, about something," I said, nervously playing with a strand of my butt-length hair on my lap, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"About?" he prompted patiently.

"Well, sir, I-" I sighed, slumping slightly. "I'm not sure if you remember that night a few months ago-" He cut me off with a look.

"Are you afraid this will get in the way of our professional relationship?" he asked gently. I shook my head vehemently, not sure how to tell him other than being outright.

"You also remember how I told you that I'm pregnant while we were in the clinic Saturday, I assume?" He nodded, looking slightly confused. I met his eyes unflinchingly, resigned to my fate and to my choice. "They're yours." He froze completely, looking strangely like a very lifelike statue. I held his eyes, waiting for the information to process.

"Wait… _They_? How many…?" I looked down, still playing with my hair.

"The doctor found four, but informed me that there could be more or less as time goes on." He just sat there, staring into space.

"I mean absolutely no offense when I ask this, but… Are you absolutely certain they are mine?" he asked apprehensively. I couldn't blame him, when I get drunk I can act very promiscuous, but truthfully I never really act on it. I nodded, smiling gently.

"I'm not offended, I'd ask the same thing were I in your position. Honestly, you're the first person I've been intimate with in over four years." He looked up, a little surprised and honored.

"What do you want to… Do, about this?" he asked. I cocked my head.

"I've not thought about it much. I'm obviously keeping them, but I figured I'd get your input before I set anything into stone." He nodded thoughtfully.

"I was more referring to our personal situation, but I am relieved that you've decided to keep them. I don't know how I'd handle you telling me about them only to find out they're never going to actually be brought into the world." I smiled. That's actually pretty sweet.

"Well, I'm pretty much okay with anything right now… Where do _you_ want this to go is the million dollar question." He chuckled, the warm sound filling me with hope.

"I guess it would be best for us to start off as friends, yes? Jumping into a relationship is just begging for trouble." I nodded, smiling. This was going far better than I had thought it would, so I really was okay with anything.

"I just need to know one thing, and I'm only saying this out of formality, not lack of trust: I need to know that you're not going to just up and walk away if the going gets rough. Seriously. I have no family, few actual friends, and the only beings I really get much interaction with on a daily basis are the stray cats I feed when it gets dark out. I can't do this alone." He looked up at me, meeting my eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't do that, once you know me better I think you'll find that that's a bit out of character for me," he said, chuckling again.

"If we are going to be friends, there's one more thing you're gonna need to know about me…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Which is?"

"This." I let my large cat ears spring out, my tail wrapping around his legs.

"Holy sh-" Jumping about half a foot into the air, he stared at the new appendages. "You're a neko?" I nodded, smiling up at him with my tiny fangs bared. He reached over cautiously to scratch one of my ears, starting a little as I purred. "This is gonna take some getting used to…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoo boy, this one is gonna come in late… And thanks to a certain reviewer (*cough cough* HOnest Reviewer *cough cough*) I've added what everyone seems to love in fics: SUSPENSE AND UTTER CHAOS! Mwahahahaha! *cough* Anyhoo, hope you like!**

Her voice was back.

At first, with Calixte sitting there talking with him, it hadn't bothered him much, like a far off headache budding into a migraine, but as their conversation hit a crucial point - one he unfortunately now could not remember, nor could he remember his response - it was like a tonne of bricks had come crashing through his skull at once, bringing with it the screeching of his mother, Jenova.

_HOW DARE YOU? WITH A NEKO, NO LESS! HOW LOWLY DO YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF, BEDDING THE FIRST FILTHY CREATURE YOU SAW IN THAT BAR!_

_Oh mother, how I've missed you,_ he thought sarcastically. She really was shrill, now that he thought about it… He felt his mouth moving, but he had no idea what his body was saying to the girl sitting across from him, looking very uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed.

_DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, MISTER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE WILL COMPROMISE YOU? COMPROMISE YOUR PLANS? SHE COULD PUT A STOP TO IT ALL!_

He sighed internally. _Calm down, mother. You know I wouldn't let that happen. It's not like I can't be rid of her quickly anyway. I'll take care of her once she becomes an issue, but I'm not going to outright kill her just yet, she could prove to be… Entertaining… _He trailed off. Why was he keeping her alive, besides that? She looked so obviously untrained, though he seemed to remember her being the object of gossip a few months back, being the first female SOLDIER, enhanced with Mako without being poisoned by it. _Perhaps she could even assist me, now that I think of it._

_Be wary of your companions, son. You'll find they can be very treacherous indeed, if allowed to come too close._ At least she had stopped her hideous screeching.

OoOoO

Before he knew it, the girl had left without a trace, though he distinctly remembered her kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the office, leaving him dumbfounded and rubbing the warm spot on his cheek. _Well now,_ he thought, suddenly realizing that it was her lips that had brought him out into his own body again, free of his mother's ranting and occasional screeching at him. _I'll have to remember that the next time she gets too upset with me,_ he thought, chuckling deep in his chest. But the one thing that truly bothered him was that he had no idea what the girl had actually come in to talk with him about, and worse, he had no idea what his replies had been. Maternity leave, perhaps, or something of the sort, as he had found out in the clinic that she was indeed pregnant, though he was sure he would have noticed soon enough with the way her shirts were starting to strain around the middle.

_Yes, _he thought, _that must have been it. That would explain the awkwardness._ Single mothers weren't uncommon, but were still seriously frowned upon in that 'small town' way, and she probably expected him to feel the same about them. In truth, he couldn't care less, as it wasn't exactly his problem… Or so he thought.

**Okay, this one is seriously short and I didn't exactly plan it to be, but I figured it would set up the stage for what I have planned later on… :D This is gonna be a hell of a lot of fun to write...**


End file.
